


Penalty Game

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "I don't fuck, Anal Sex, Analingus, Body Worship, Bottom Allura, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fellatio, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Hair Pulling, Hard.", I make love., Insecurity, Lesbian Pidge, Lesbian Typical Obliviousness, Lotta sex is what I'm getting at, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Pidge, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, bisexual allura, canon non-compliant, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Pidge and Allura have a daily sparring session, but Pidge hasn't really been improving. Pidge makes a suggestion in jest that Allura agrees to in earnest. Like a line of dominos, one thing leads to another leads to rough sex and a new(-ish) relationship.





	Penalty Game

Two hits. Allura hitting Pidge, Pidge hitting the ground.

Her staff went flying in the opposite direction as her entire body slammed into the mat. She groaned before bringing herself back up into a sitting position. Two weeks into the daily sparring exercises Allura had insisted on and she didn't feel like she was getting any better.

"Wider, and lower." Allura said.

Pidge wasn't sure why Allura singled her out for this. She did fine in combat, as well as anyone else.

The two were alone in the dojo of the Atlas, soft mats under their bare feet, surrounded by mirrors on either side. Their staves were covered in a soft foam covering, something Allura had rolled her eyes at, but which was Galaxy Garrison regulation. As many times as she'd been hit by them, Pidge was glad for it.

Allura bent over at the waist to pick up Pidge's errant staff. In doing so, her backside was outlined generously by her Paladin Pink exercise shorts. Pidge felt her cheeks grow hot even as she tore her eyes away.

Allura seemed not to notice as she casually helped Pidge back to her feet and handed her back her staff.

"You're not making progress as quickly as I'd hoped." Allura sighed.

"You don't say." Pidge hated to disappoint her, but so far this exercise had consisted of Allura knocking her on her ass several times for an hour. And, honestly, she was starting to resent the bruises.

Allura eyed her own staff with some suspicion. "Perhaps you're not properly motivated."

"Yeah, maybe we need some kind of penalty game." Pidge joked. "Maybe the loser gets a spanking?"

"A spanking?"

Pidge paused, saw that Allura genuinely didn't know, and more importantly was genuinely interested. Okay. "It's an archaic form of child abuse, nowadays mostly used among adults as a kinky sexual practice. You take someone over your knee, pull down their pants, and smack their butt."

"That sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Yeah." Pidge laughed, "It is pretty-"

"I accept."

"Wh-" Pidge was cut off completely as Allura knocked her staff away and jabbed into her chest. She fell back onto her ass before she even registered what had happened.

Allura stood over her, face shadowed by the light behind her head.

Pidge gulped. She tried to stammer some kind of protestation or clarification as Allura slipped her hands under her arms and lifted her effortlessly of the ground. Pidge didn't even struggle. Somehow, it didn't seem like it would be effective.

Allura carried her to the bench and, to Pidge's surprise, sat her down. Pidge sat, paralyzed, and watched in total confusion as Allura slipped her own shorts and panties down just past her buttcheeks, then lay herself across Pidge's lap.

"Alright, Pidge. Take your spanking." She said. "I think ten strikes to start."

Pidge did not move.

On the one hand, she didn't want ro be spanked by Allura. On the other hand, Allura was a beautiful goddess now lying across her lap, bare assed and waiting for Pidge to spank her.

Those weren't actually contradictory.

"Pidge?"

Pidge coughed. "S-sorry. I was... distracted." She managed to say.

"That's very flattering," Allura's voice betrayed no trepidation or embarassment, "But the sooner we get the penalty game over with, the sooner we can get back to our training."

That wasn't exactly encouraging. Still, Pidge lifted her hand up, then brought it down on Allura's left cheek. There was a moderate smacking sound as it connected and Pidge held it in place, feeling Allura's soft flesh jostle around. When it stopped moving, she lifted her hand again and brought it down on Allura's other cheek.

"A little harder." Allura said.

Pidge felt her heart leap into her throat.

Allura continued, "This could be good exercise if you put more into it."

"Sure." Why the hell not?

Her next strike echoed around the room and Allura jumped slightly. Pidge worried for a second that someone outside might hear it and come investigate.

"Yes, perfect." Allura said. "Now, seven more."

Helpless to protest, Pidge obliged, alternating cheeks until she'd delivered all ten.

Allura stood and pulled her shorts back into place. When she turned back to face her, Pidge felt slim comfort from noting that she was blushing slightly too. It didn't compare to Pidge's own beet-red face, but it was something.

Now that it was over, Pidge felt herself calming down. After this, she could just say she didn't like it, switch to a different penalty game, and then ten years down the line, when Allura was queen of space and Pidge was designing technology that made Galra tech look like antiques, it could be a fun anecdote between friends.

"Alright, this next round is for twenty-five." Allura said.

Shit.

Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it was desperation, but Pidge actually did do better this time. She held out for almost ten seconds before Allura had her back on the floor.

Allura noticed, "I really think this is working! This was a great idea, Pidge."

Instead of carrying her, Allura took Pidge by the wrist and led her back to the bench. Quickly, and without ceremony, she dropped her pants to her ankles and draped herself once more over Pidge's lap.

With little else she could do, Pidge tried to get into the role. She placed a steadying arm across Allura's back and moved the other to her butt, brushing momentarily against her silky smooth skin before bringing it down hard.

Allura yelped.

Guilt rose in Pidge's throat. "Allura, listen-"

"After you're done." Allura said. "Whatever it is can wait."

Pidge closed her eyes and brought her hand down again.

And again.

And again.

Allura didn't cry out again, but as more smacks came down she wriggled in place on Pidge's lap and moved a hand to cover her mouth. Her breathing quickened and deepened, which Pidge felt through the arm on her back. Though she stayed quiet, Allura "Mm"ed and "Ah"ed with each slap.

In another scenario, Pidge might enjoy this. She'd fantasized about something like it before. Not with Allura. Never Allura. That would be wrong, disrespectful of her friend. Whenever that thought started, she would always push it out of her mind. Still, in the here and now, with Allura over her lap, moaning and humming as her perfect, beautiful ass jumped with each strike of Pidge's hand, Pidge couldn't help but be turned on. And as her own arousal pressed at her shorts and rubbed against Allura's waist, she could only hope Allura didn't notice.

By twenty-five, Pidge's hand had started to tingle, and her arm had begun to tire.

Allura took a deep breath and let it out as a long, sensual groan. "That really does sting after a while." She looked back over her shoulder. She was smiling, and her eyelids were low. Her cheeks were dark, and her marks were glowing with dim light. "I don't suppose you could massage me a little?"

"I probably better." Pidge said. She rubbed a wide circle on Allura's warm cheeks, now more aware than ever that her fingers were less than an inch away from Allura's most intimate spots. She could actually see Allura's anus when gravity parted her cheeks, and she knew she could slip her fingers lower and touch Allura's lips with only a moment's impulse.

She gave one cheek a soft squeeze and, when Allura responded positively, did the same to the other. Allura's butt was perfect. Of course it was, it was Allura's.

It was so soft and plush. Pidge wanted to kiss it. To nuzzle against it. To bury her face between those cheeks and kiss, and lick, and suck at whatever her mouth could reach. She wanted to pin Allura to a wall and kiss her deep and hard and keep kissing her until they couldn't breathe. She wanted to take Allura's breasts in her hands, to take her nipples between her fingers, between her teeth. She wanted to trail her kisses over every inch of Allura's body. She wanted to hear Allura's sweet voice cry out in pleasure, in desire, to hear Allura call out her name in every octave she could reach.

Pidge tried to squash those feelings down, just like she had so many times in the past, but here and now, as she stroked and squeezed and caressed Allura's flesh, as Allura lay vulnerable and disciplined over her lap, that was quite reasonably impossible. She whispered, "You're beautiful," as though that could communicate the depth and breadth of what she felt in this moment.

Allura sighed contentedly. Pidge wasn't sure if she had heard or not. She took her hand away.

"How's that?"

Allura didn't move for a second, and Pidge couldn't see her face. Finally, Allura pushed herself up from Pidge's lap. "That will do nicely, thank you."

She bent over to pull her shorts back up. "We have time for one more round, so this one's for fifty."

"Allura, wait."

Allura stopped, her shorts halfway up her legs. She turned to look at Pidge. There was color in her cheeks, though it still didn't compare to Pidge's blush.

"So, first of all, I was joking when I suggested spanking. Just. Putting that out there." Pidge tried to look Allura in the eyes, but that just made her heart beat faster and her throat feel tighter, so she looked past her instead. "Second of all, the person receiving the spanking is the person over the knee getting her butt smacked."

Allura straightened, leaving her shorts where they were, and raised a confused eyebrow. "How exactly is that a penalty?"

"Be... cause it's painful and humiliating."

Allura blinked slowly. "Yes?"

"...Allura, do you enjoy being spanked?"

The expression Allura made was very familiar to Pidge. It was the same face Pidge made whenever someone asked a glaringly obvious question. "Yes!" She shouted. "Of course I do. You said it was a sexual practice among adults. I thought that was the point!"

Pidge took too long to process that before she could respond.

"You enjoyed it too." Allura continued. She pointed to Pidge's erection, still standing proud against her shorts. "Don't think I couldn't feel you rubbing up against me."

"Wait," Pidge shook her head, "Why would you agree to do something sexual with me?"

"So that we could have sex." She said it slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!"

"Katie." Allura put a firm hand on Pidge's shoulder. "I have been courting you. For three phoebs."

"You've been courti- wait, you're into me?!"

"Space Jesus Christ, Pidge!" Allura cursed. "When I felled the Dyrbor and brought you its head as a trophy?"

"I thought you wanted me to study its venom."

"And when we won the relay race on the beach, and I kissed you?"

"I thought that was platonic."

"It was on the lips. I used my twice damned tongue, Pidge!"

Pidge shrugged weakly, "I thought, maybe Alteans do that?"

"Well, this is a blow to the ego." Allura breathed. "I thought you were reciprocating, and it turns out I wasn't even on your radar."

"Woah, hang on, it's not like that!" Pidge took Allura's hand, "I didn't think you might be courting me because why on earth would you?! You're Allura! Why would you bother dating me when you could do so much better?"

"Better?" Allura met Pidge's eyes, "Better than the alien genius who came to me from across the stars? Whose determination and brilliance know no limit? Whose sense of justice steered her to me and my cause against her fondest desire for her family? Who has fought at my side for two decaphoebs as one of the greatest heroes the universe has ever known? Who has saved both my father's legacy and my life on more occaisions than I can count, and who has the cutest cheeks in all of known space? I can do better than that?!"

Pidge blushed. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"You can't sell yourself short, Pidge. You're a catch."

"In my defense, I was picked on a lot as a kid. The idea of having any kind of social clout is pretty alien to me."

"So," Allura glanced down, Pidge was still holding her hand, "If it wasn't part of a courtship, why did you agree to these daily sparring sessions?"

"Because you asked." Pidge shrugged, "I would do anything for you."

Allura smiled.

Pidge coughed, "I've been kind of, a little, desperately in love with you. For, like, a year now." She scratched at her cheek. "And I've been tyring not to be for about as long."

"That's embarassing." Allura laughed, "But then you wouldn't mind if I continued to court you?"

"Now that I actually know it's going on, I'll be way more receptive." Pidge promised.

Allura brought Pidge's fingers to her lips and kissed them. "Perhaps I should've been more clear from the beginning."

"You did kiss me. On the lips. And with your tongue."

"I almost wonder what would have happened when I got to the poetry stage."

"There's a poetry stage?" Pidge raised an eyebrow, "We can have sex before the poetry stage?"

"We can have sex at any stage. We could have sex right now."

"We _could_ have sex right now."

A moment passed between them.

Pidge pushed herself foward up on the tips of her toes. Allura grabbed the collar of her tank top and pulled her the rest of the way until their lips connected. Pidge put a hand on Allura's shoulder and wrapped her other arm around to grab a healthy handful of Allura's ass.

Allura coaxed Pidge's tongue from her mouth and suckled on it while she lifted Pidge's tank top up, breaking the kiss for just a moment to pull it all the way off. Pidge dropped down onto her heels and moved her fingers between Allura's legs, burying them in the thick white hairs of her bush and slipped one between her sopping wet lips. She put her other hand at Allura's back to hold her in place.

Allura gasped and leaned herself forward on Pidge's shoulders. She lay her head on Pidge's as her breaths grew ragged and voiced. Pidge slipped a second finger inside of her, and pressed her palm against Allura's clitoris. Allura drew a sharp breath and ran her fingers along Pidge's scalp. She made a fist in Pidge's hair, then pressed Pidge's face into her chest. Pidge felt the rising and the falling with each breath, and Allura's moans vibrated through her.

"Katie." Alura breathed, "Don't stop."

She wouldn't dream of it. All of her anxiety had melted away, replaced with lust and passion. Voltron willing, she would give Allura everything she'd dreamed of since the day they met.

"Ah!" Allura came easily, almost casually. Pidge kept her hand in place and Allura rocked her hips into it until she came down.

Pidge removed her fingers, slick with Allura's quimtessence, and held them up to glisten in the light. Curious, she brought the fingers to her mouth and ran her tongue over them. The taste was sweeter than she expected, perhaps a gift of Altean physiology.

Allura dropped her pants all the way off, kicking them away, then she took Pidge's face between her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Then another. And another. And she kissed her over and over again, indulging in each touch of their lips. Between kisses, she worked her own tank top off, then her sports bra, and Pidge followed her lead. In a moment, they both stood naked.

Altean culture had no shame attached to body hair, and Allura wore hers well. It wasn't wild or untamed, rather it seemed manually styled to emphasize her natural sensuality. Pidge, on the other hand, shaved all of her body hair regularly. It helped her feel more feminine and alleviate her dysphoria. Now, however, with her bare skin and her modest erection, she felt childish.

Allura didn't see her that way. "You're as beautiful as I've imagined." She whispered. She ran her hand down Pidge's cheek, her fingertips graced over her collar bone, around her breast, down her stomach, to stop where her pelvis just met her thigh. Pidge shivered.

Allura pressed her fingers to Pidge's chest and pushed her gently onto her back, laying her down on the bench. She sat down between Pidge's legs and kissed her again, first on the lips, then where her jaw met her neck, then where her neck met her shoulder.

Pidge bit her finger to stifle the noises she made as Allura trailed her kisses lower, finally taking a pink, perky nipple into her mouth. She suckled on it and pulled back until the entire breast went taut, then she released it and watched it all bounce back into place.

She latched onto it again and trailed her fingernails up Pidge's torso until her hand met her other breast. She took the nipple between the first knuckles of her middle and ring finger so that they would pinch together as she kneaded the flesh. As her mouth administered to one breast, her hand attended the other.

Pidge writhed beneath her, trying uselessly to maintain some kind of dignity as Allura brought her almost to orgasm just by touching her sensitive breasts. Her teeth pressed too hard on her finger, and she pulld it away in a moan of pleasure.

Allura stopped. She released Pidge's breasts and stared at her.

"W-why'd you stop?" Pidge breathed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you make a sound like that." Allura whispered. There were stars in her eyes.

Pidge covered her face and turned her head.

Allura slipped lower down her body. "I want to hear it more."

She ran her tongue up the length of Pidge's penis, and Pidge gasped.

"Allura-" was all she managed to say before Allura wrapped her lips around the head of her dick, and her throat betrayed her utterly, devolving into loud moans of pleasure. Allura's mouth was hot and wet, and her tongue danced around Pidge's shaft while her cheeks sucked in, and released. Sucked in, and released.

Pidge rolled her hips, and dug her fingernails into Allura's scalp, knocking her hairtie out of place. Her moans were loud, and high-pitched. Her toes curled and her fingers closed into fists filled with Allura's hair as she arched her back as far as it would go, then finally went completely limp.

Allura pulled away and wiped a bit of drool from her lips. "Did you come?" She looked at Pidge curiously.

Pidge nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "I c-" She breathed, then tried again, "I come dry. It's a-" another breath, "-a trans thing." She swallowed and her breathing started to level. "You're not disappointed, are you?"

"Of course not." Allura pulled her hairtie away completely and shook her locks free. The silver-white curls bounced into place, framing her face as beautifully as they always did. "You have a lovely voice, by the way."

Pidge sat up and cracked the joints in her neck. She took a lock of Allura's hair and brought it to her face, inhaling her scent. She kissed the hairs before letting them fall from her fingers.

She motioned to the floor. "Lie down."

Allura smiled, amused, then moved from the bench to the matted floor. She lay herself down in somehwat dramatic pose and spread her legs.

Pidge hopped from the bench and sat between those legs, lifting one up over her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against Allura's thigh, her skin so soft, so smooth. She pressed her lips against it, trailing little pecks down until she brought herself face-to-pussy with Allura's bush.

Allura inhaled sharply as Pidge's breath tickled her folds. Then she gasped when Pidge's tongue made contact, trailing from the bottom of her slit, slowly up between her lips, and then came to rest at her hooded clitoris.

"It really is amazing how similar our species' anatomy is." Pidge said.

"You have some experience then?"

Pidge laughed. "Oh, hell no. I've never actually touched a vagina before today. I have read a lot of porn written by women, though."

"You're doing a marvelous job." Allura purred.

With one hand, Pidge spread Allura's blooming folds. She placed kisses between those lips and took her inner labia into her mouth. She ran her tongue exploratively along every inch before pressing it inside of her.

She started slow, latching her mouth entirely around Allura's snatch, her tongue thrashing more and more vigorously against her hot inner walls. The taste was stronger like this, somewhere between fruity and metallic. Not what she had expected, but she didn't have much frame of reference in the first place. She lifted Allura's hips off the ground entirely, one arm still wrapped around her thigh, the other supporting her lower back.

Allura's breaths turned to moans as Pidge ate her ever more enthusiastically. She kept her thighs apart but bent her knees, pressing her feet into Pidge's back. With one hand she pawed at her own breast, and the other buried itself in Pidge's hair, holding her in place even as her hips rocked involuntarily into Pidge's mouth.

"Pidge- Katie!" She groaned as her toes curled.

She came, but she didn't release Pidge. She held her in place as the electric pleasure coursed through her body, and Pidge complied, incrementally slowing her oral ministrations bit by bit until Allura was finished. Only then did her body relax, and Pidge was able to slowly, carefully, pull away.

Pidge licked her lips. Her face glistened with Allura, and she kissed at Allura's thighs again, still filled with love and desire, needing an outlet. She rubbed at Allura's butt and looked at her with a request in her eyes. "Turn over?"

Allura met her gaze as she steadied her breath. "I'm drenched in sweat." She warned.

"Is that a no?"

Allura smiled. She leisurely rolled her body onto her stomach, resting her head on crossed arms and propping her backside up on her knees.

Pidge took that as a yes and grabbed a handful of Allura's ass in each hand. Most of the color from her earlier spanking had gone away, and Pidge saw fit to rectify that, giving Allura's cheeks a few sharp smacks. Allura responded positively, humming and wiggling her hips in appreciation.

With her thumbs, she spread Allura's cheeks and inhaled deeply. Allura was right that she was sweaty, but she was wrong if she thought that would be a turn off. Pidge buried her face between those cheeks, kissing and licking at whatever her mouth touched.

Her tongue ran small circles around Allura's anus, alternately firm and precise or flat and wide. The taste was complex, sweat and flesh mingled with girlcum and something bitter. In another context, Pidge might have found it foul, but in the here and now, with the feeling of Allura's flesh and the sound of her moans, it made her mouth water and she wanted more. She worked her tongue inside of Allura's ass, and Allura relaxed her anus to let her in.

As she made out with Allura's ass, Pidge also slipped two fingers into her still dripping box, and moved her thumb forward to uncover Allura's clitoris. While her tongue explored what it could reach, her fingers curled and uncurled, rubbing right at what Pidge thought was probably Allura's g-spot, and her thumb worked Allura's clit like a tiny joystick.

"Mmm, Katie?" Allura propped herself up on her elbows, and then onto her hands.

There was a quiet popping sound when Pidge pulled herself away from Allura's ass. "Yeah?"

Allura arched her back slightly. "Fuck me."

Pidge got her feet. "Yeah. Yeah, definitely!"

She aligned their hips, then guided her penis inside of Allura's sopping wet pussy. It felt good. It felt better than her mouth, and Pidge failed to stifle a sound of pleasure as she plunged all the way inside. She rolled her hips in a counter-clockwise motion, rocking her dick against the hot, quivering walls of Allura's most intimate spot.

When Pidge moved her hips back, Allura rocked herself forward. When Pidge thrust forward, Allura pushed back to meet her, their pelvises meeting in the middle with a smack. Pidge grit her teeth and dug her fingers into Allura's hips, keeping them steady as they both thrust together.

"Katie, wait." Allura slowed to a stop. She reached back and spread her ass cheeks. "Switch holes."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Pidge shrugged. She pressed the tip of her dick against Allura's anus, then pushed inside. It was more slick inside than she had expected. Tighter than she had realized, too.

She thrust slowly at first, building speed with each plunge forward. Allura met her with each thrust and made a sound from somewhere deep inside her throat.

"Don't be so gentle." Allura moaned. "We have healing pods."

Pidge nodded and grabbed Allura's hips tight. She slammed forward into her. The smacking sounds rivaled those of her spanking. Allura grunted and fell onto an elbow, but she continued to match Pidge's pace.

With one thrust, Pidge stayed still for a moment, digging her nails into the small of Allura's back, then dragging them up her spine. Each finger left a red trail behind it as it graced against supple flesh and firm muscle. The lioness comparison was as apt as it was obvious and unnecessary.

Allura tensed and purred when Pidge's nails made their way up her scalp. Pidge made a fist in her curls, yanking her head back. Then she thrust harder than she had before.

"Katie-" Allura's voice was hoarse, "Katie don't stop! I'm so close."

"Fuck." Pidge hissed. "Not on your life."

Allura came, calling Pidge's name. And as she did her ass squeezed tight around Pidge's dick, and she came as well, shouting Allura's name as she did.

They collapsed together onto the floor. Pidge took a moment, then rolled off of Allura to lie on her back. Allura rolled over as well, and wrapped an arm around Pidge's shoulder.

Several minutes later, they were lying together on the ground, hands intertwined.

"We should get dressed." Pidge said.

"We should shower first." Allura countered.

Pidge snuggled closer. "I don't want to move."

Allura kissed her forehead. "I don't either."

They lay in silence for another minute.

"Allura?" Pidge rubbed her thumb along Allura's hand.

"Yes, Love?"

"Khoni hakwi vimu'sh'ao roh." She knew she had an accent, and she probably messed up the word order, but she wanted to try.

Allura looked at her with a fondness Pidge had rarely seen. She hugged her closer and whispered, in her own accented, and untranslated Italian, "Ti amo, mia cara Katie."


End file.
